Spoon full of sugar
by M. Mayor
Summary: Roland has a cold and doesn't want to take the medicine. So Regina, Robin and Henry think of a way to get do it in a creative way. A typical scene OutlawQueen family. ENGLISH VERSION.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: _I wrote this fanfiction in spanish, so I translated it but I think with some errors because the spanish language has many expressions that english no. Don't punish me. I hope you enjoy it!_  
_This is the link to read it in the original spanish version. I have some more fanfictions but not translated yet._

* * *

**Spoon full of sugar  
**By _M. Mayor_

Roland's temperature increased during the last hour. Robin looked worried, while Regina placed a cold metal tube in the mouth of the child. She said it was an instrument for measuring body temperature and know how much had increased fever. Although he was not feeling well Roland behaved very good, lying on the bed was attentive to all that Regina did for him. It's never been a sickly child which Robin grateful, because in his land did not exist all medications that now Regina had over the nightstand.

"Is he really bad?" Robin asked, arms crossed, as he nibbled his thumb.

"Just a cold" Regina said, removing the thermometer from the mouth of the child to ensure that the fever was not severely. "Someone not wrapped yesterday, right?"

Regina looked at Roland with the severity of a mother. The child smiled sadly as he sipped his nose. It was true, the previous evening had wanted to go play with Henry to the garden and although Regina warned him that used the coat, because the chill of autumn was beginning to feel, he ignored her. Now he complains with his irritated eyes and a stuffy nose. Regina took a handkerchief from the drawer and made Roland sounded strong, then threw the paper away. Robin watched it all, the woman was wonderful, took care of the child as an expert without even express disgust at these unhygienic activities. "Well, Roland, I think it's time you take the medicine" Regina said with one hand feeling the forehead of the child. "Soon you'll feel better".

Roland blinked very fast, did not understand what was that medicine. Regina took one bottle that was on the table, opened it carefully and emptied the contents into a small measuring cup. The boy watched all that and suddenly, when she was about to give him medicine, he hid under all the blankets.

"Roland, is a remedy that will cure you" Robin said next to the bed.

"It's just a taste, Roland" Regina said, holding the measuring cup.

"No!" Roland exclaimed under the sheets.

Regina him a dubious look at Robin. He sat on the edge of the bed, with all the patience that characterized him, to talk with your child.

"I promise that this remedy will not know as uncle John" Robin said, although maybe it was a lie.

Regina gave up and left the measuring cup on the table. He recalled the many times that Henry had not wanted to take the medicine. Then she had contrived to convince him with many things, but now she couldn't remember one. Thank God Henry was already a little old to refuse medication, but still had problems with pills. Regina used to split them in half and place them within an apple for that Henry to chew pills smoothly.

"Roland, my boy, you must be brave" Robin trying to convince his son but did not work. "Hey, Roland! Look at this" Regina said attracting the attention of the child over the sheets. Regina hid one hand behind his back and appeared a chocolate chip cookie. "If you take the medicine I'll give you this as a reward".

The boy thought for a moment and then his answer was the same: a resounding no. Robin sighed a little tired.

"What was the bad taste of the medicine of John as for your child doesn't want to try any other?" Regina asked Robin.

"No imagine" Robin said with a laugh. "One day, Roland got few bad blackberries in the forest. He ate a dozen of them. Then he felt sick so that Little John prepared a remedy to purge with plants and oils. Now you know how that turned out... he threw up all night". Regina winced in sympathy. She understands what they have been for Roland, and Robin also, spend a moment like that. She had bad sick days with Henry too.

"Honey, the medicine on this earth isn't so bad" Regina said with very motherly voice. "And it makes you feel good".

"How is Roland?" Henry was leaning in the doorway with a look of concern. Regina and Robin looked at him and just shook their heads. Henry entered the room quietly.

"He doesn't want to take medicine" Robin said to Henry.

"Really? I expected you feel better, Roland to try a new game I downloaded on my computer".

Roland looked at Henry's with his big brown eyes. "I want to play" he said with his thin little voice. "Not until you take your medicine, boy" Robin said. The boy looked at his father with disappointment. Regina took back the cup with medicine.

"Hey, Roland… What if you can show Henry how is that you are very brave and you take your medicine?" She asked eagerly, thinking that would convince him easily because for the boy, Henry had become a role model. But Roland shook his head.

"Son, what if I taste the medicine?" Robin interjected. "Would you like to?"

Roland looked at his father curiously, but again refused. Regina and Robin looked tired. Henry looked funny: he couldn't believe that the mighty and always persuasive Queen and the thief of the leyends couldn't get a small child take his medicine.

"Roland, I didn't like to take my medicine" Henry said.

"Honey, we trying to achieve something here…" Regina said with a nervous look.

"I know" Henry said with a smile. "But you mom always had a solution. Just a second..."

Regina and Robin looked at Henry with curiously. He went to his room for a moment and returned with the laptop. He searched quickly at Youtube a video and adjusted the screen to Roland. "Mom sang me this..." Henry gave play the video and then they hear:

_For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down…_

_The medicine go down, the medicine go down…_

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down…_

_In a most delightful way…_

Henry looked at Roland with satisfaction, he smiled as he watched Mary Poppins sing. Regina smiled too pleased, she remembered those days when she had to sing that song to convince Henry. Robin looked to Regina sideways and he could not help laughing.

"Come on, Roland! _For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down…" _Henry began singing the ditty. Roland looked at Regina and Robin as if expecting something. Regina understood and sighed hopelessly.

"_The medicine go down, the medicine go down…_" she started singing and stopped to look at Robin.

"_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down…" _Robin sang for completing the sentence.

"_In a most delightful way…" _intoned the three together: Henry, Regina and Robin. Roland smiled with those angelic dimples that distinguished him. He opened his big mouth and Regina could finally give the cup of medicine. Robin was happy to see his boy passed the bitter pill and finally lay quiet on the blankets.

"How do you feel?" asked father to son. "Good" Roland said as tenderly as ever. Regina kissed Roland's forehead. "You need sleep, honey, and you'll feel much better tomorrow. I promise" she said. "You're the bravest boy, my son" his father said kissing his cheek. "We'll play when you feel better" Henry added. Roland nodded with a smile and heavy eyelids. The drug began to take effect. "Henry..." Roland called with his thin voice. "Yes?" "You're the best big brother" Roland said before falling asleep.

Henry smiled proudly. Robin stroked Henry's hair affectionately. Regina also looked pleased. "Yes you are" she said giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek to her little prince. When Robin and Regina were alone in his room, lying in bed, he gave him an amused smile.

"What?" She asked.

"I did not know you were a good singer" Robin said mockingly.

"At least I sing well" she said, with a defiant smile.

"I wasn't in toned" Robin said "Do you really sang that to Henry?"

"Yes, sometimes" she admitted, blushing a little.

"You're the best mother in the world, you know?" Regina did not know what to say, just smiled and looked down.

"Only because I have two wonderful children" she said.

"Yes, our children are great" Robin kissed her and gave her cuddling all night.

There was a time when Regina believed that everything was ruined with Henry and now she couldn't believe what had: a family.

Two days later, Roland was in perfect condition. He played with Henry in the room as if he had never been sick. However, Robin could not say the same, he was in bed, covered with blankets up to his neck with a stuffy nose and high temperature, coughing and sneezed. Regina was at his side, she preparing medicines again.

"Do I have to convince you to take your medicine, my love?" Regina asked fun to Robin. "Only if you sing to me" Robin smiled.

"Here we go… _For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down…"_


End file.
